The present invention relates to a pre-distortion and peak suppression circuit to boost the out put power of a multi-carrier wireless RF power amplifier. The peak suppression and pre-distortion circuit input could be baseband, intermediate frequency (IF), or RF signal. and its output is the peak suppressed and pre-distorted RF signal as a new input to the amplifier. In any wireless communication system one of the critical components is the power amplifier. This component has a major contribution in cost, power consumption, and size of the system. The main reason is the requirement wireless radio communication system for linear power amplifiers. The higher the linearity, the higher the power consumption, cost and size. In order to minimize the cost, size and power consumption there is a need for techniques that overcome this problem. This invention conquers these challenges by using a simple and accurate peak suppression and pre-distortion module used at the input to the power amplifier.